


Das letzte Vierteljahr

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bromance, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Er kam zum Treffpunkt, wie jeden Abend, und wie jeden Abend war Alex schon da. Manchmal fragte Friedrich sich, ob er eigentlich den ganzen Tag an dieser U-Bahnhaltestelle verbrachte. Aber es war ihm nicht wichtig genug, um ihn danach zu fragen.





	Das letzte Vierteljahr

Eine kühle Brise streichelte die abendliche Straße. Am langsam dunkelnden Himmel schimmerten die ersten Sterne im tiefer werdenden Blau. Ganz im Westen war noch ein schmutzig-trüber Streifen von grünlichem Gelb zu sehen. Der Asphalt unter Friedrichs nackten Füßen glühte noch von der Hitze des vergangenen Tages.

Er kam zum Treffpunkt, wie jeden Abend, und wie jeden Abend war Alex schon da. Manchmal fragte Friedrich sich, ob er eigentlich den ganzen Tag an dieser U-Bahnhaltestelle verbrachte. Aber es war ihm nicht wichtig genug, um ihn danach zu fragen.

„Moin.“

„Moin.“

Alex nahm eine Schachtel Zigaretten heraus, hielt Friedrich wortlos eine entgegen, der nahm sie dankbar an. Wie jeden Abend. Manchmal fragte Friedrich sich, ob Alex eigentlich nur rauchte, wenn er abends mit ihm an der U-Bahn saß. Aber es war ihm nie wichtig genug, um ihn danach zu fragen.

„Na?“

„Na?“

Friedrich schob sich die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen, Alex hielt ihm wortlos ein Feuerzeug hin. Friedrich nahm einen tiefen Zug, legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und verschleierte kurz die drei, vier blassen Sterne in seinem Blickfeld, als er den bläulichen Rauch wieder aus seinem Mund strömen ließ.

„Und, bei dir so?“

„Hmm.“ Friedrich schloss einem Moment lang die Augen, öffnete sie wieder, es glich mehr einem langen Blinzeln, dann setzte er sich neben Alex auf die Mauer, die über dem Eingang zur U-Bahnstation ragte. „Passt. Bei dir?“

„Passt.“ Alex nahm ebenfalls einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette, sah seiner Rauchwolke nach und warf dann Friedrich einen kurzen Blick zu. „Gutes Wetter heute.“

Das sagte er jeden Abend. Auch, wenn es gewitterte, oder in Strömen regnete, oder ein Hagelschauer am späten Nachmittag die parkenden Autos am Straßenrand aussehen ließ, als hätte jemand mit einem Maschinengewehr auf sie geschossen, wie das vor zwei Wochen der Fall gewesen war. Manchmal fragte Friedrich sich, ob es eigentlich irgendein Wetter gab, das Alex als schlecht bezeichnen würde. Aber ihm fiel keins ein, und es war ihm auch nicht wichtig genug, um Alex danach zu fragen.

Alex seufzte leise. „Hab gestern meinen Bruder getroffen.“

Friedrich sah erstaunt zu ihm hinüber, aber Alex zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung. Er sah nur ein wenig niedergeschlagen, und ein wenig müde aus. Aber so sah er immer aus, und Friedrich hatte nie gefragt, ob es für diese Niedergeschlagenheit oder die Müdigkeit vielleicht einen Grund gäbe. Es war ihm einfach nie wichtig genug gewesen.

Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Alex einen Bruder hatte. Er hatte ihn ja auch nie danach gefragt. Und das, wo sie sich seit einem Vierteljahr jeden Abend an der U-Bahn trafen. Eigentlich wussten sie nichts voneinander. Zumindest nicht viel. Ein einziges Mal hatte er sich gefragt, warum er eigentlich trotzdem jeden Abend so verlässlich immer zur selben Zeit an der U-Bahn auftauchte. Aber eigentlich hatte er auch niemanden mehr außer Alex. Und Alex… der hatte einen Bruder. Friedrich spürte einen leichten Stich in der Brust. Eifersucht? Aber worauf?

„Und, wie war’s?“

„Joa. Weiß nicht.“ Alex wand ihm jetzt das Gesicht zu. „Er hat’s halt zu was gebracht. Im Gegensatz zu mir.“

„Ah.“ Friedrich wurde klar, dass er gar nicht wusste, was Alex eigentlich machte. Er hatte ihn ja auch nie gefragt. Generell fragte er wenig, seit Johann ihm gesagt hatte, dass ihm seine ständige Fragerei am allermeisten auf die Nerven ging.

Seit er aufgehört hatte, zu fragen, hatte er auch kein wirkliches Gespräch mehr geführt. Mit wem hätte er auch sprechen sollen? Johann war schließlich über alle Berge gewesen. War weggeblieben. Hatte eine schmerzhafte Leere gelassen, die nichts so wirklich füllen konnte.

Unter ihnen fuhr die U-Bahn vorbei. Der Boden zitterte leicht. Der Himmel war jetzt fast ganz dunkel, Alex‘ Zigarette glomm rot im letzten Rest der Dämmerung. Friedrich spürte die Wärme, die vom Asphalt nach oben zu seinen Füßen aufstieg und mit der langsam herabsinkenden Nachtkühle konkurrierte. Jetzt saß er hier, mit Alex, schon seit einem Vierteljahr, und er war froh, dass ihm überhaupt noch eine Frage einfiel.

 „Wo haste ihn denn getroffen?“

Alex zog heftig am Rest seiner Zigarette, schmiss den Stummel auf den Boden und trat darauf. „Bei der Testamentseröffnung.“ Und als Friedrich nicht reagierte, ihn einfach nur regungslos ansah, fügte er noch hinzu: „Meine Mutter ist gestorben.“

„Oh.“ Friedrich drehte verlegen seine glimmende, vor sich hin qualmende Zigarette zwischen den Fingern. „Wann denn?“ Wenn man einmal angefangen hatte mit fragen, ging es eigentlich ganz gut. Vielleicht hätte er es früher schon versuchen sollen.

„Vor…“ Alex zögerte – oder überlegte er? „Vor… vier Monaten? Oder drei?“ Er sah hinüber zur Straße, auf der hin und wieder Autos vorbeifuhren. „Seit ich hier bin, eben.“ Er lachte kurz auf – oder war es ein Schluchzen? „Nein, seit sie tot ist, bin ich hier. Halte es drinnen einfach nicht mehr aus.“

„Ah.“ Zu mehr Reaktion fühlte Friedrich sich nicht fähig. Da hatte er immer geglaubt, ihm wäre es schlecht gegangen…

Wieder fuhr eine U-Bahn vorbei. Wieder zitterte der Boden, die leisen Vibrationen übertrugen sich in Friedrichs Füße, in seine Beine, in die Mauer, auf der er saß, auf seinen Körper. Er spürte das Beben der Erde, wenn unten die Züge fuhren. Ein- oder zweimal hatte er sich überlegt, ob er nach unten gehen sollte. Immer dann, wenn unten gerade ein Zug vorbeigefahren war. Er hatte überlegt, ob er sich aufs Gleis legen sollte, und warten sollte, die zehn, zwanzig Minuten, bis der nächste kam. Aber er hatte es nie gemacht. Denn jeden Abend war Alex da gewesen.

Da hatte er immer geglaubt, ihm wäre es schlecht gegangen, nachdem Johann ihn verlassen hatte. Nachdem sie sich angeschrien hatten, nachdem Johann die Tür seiner Wohnung ins Schloss geknallt hatte und einfach nicht mehr wiedergekommen war. Vor einem Vierteljahr.

Seitdem saß er hier, mit Alex, dem es noch viel schlechter gehen musste. Und er hatte nicht einmal etwas davon gewusst. Weil er nicht gefragt hatte. Aber Alex hatte auch nicht gefragt. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Alex hier saß, weil seine Mutter gestorben war. Und Alex? Was wusste der eigentlich über ihn? Gefragt hatte er ja, wie gesagt, nie.

„Und was mit dir? Kommste auch seit drei Monaten hier her? Oder schon länger?“

Es war merkwürdig, diese Frage gestellt zu bekommen. Seit drei Monaten hatte ihn niemand mehr etwas gefragt. Zumindest keine richtige Frage. Nicht einmal ein ernst gemeintes „Wie geht es dir?“ war dabei gewesen.

„Nee. Nich länger.“ Die Zigarette war heruntergeglüht, sie verbrannte Friedrich die Finger, er warf die Überreste vor sich auf die Straße. „Seit mein Freund weg is.“

„Wie, weg?“

„Na, weg halt. Is eben einfach gegangen. Tür zugeknallt, weg.“ Friedrich wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber die Leere in seiner Brust begann auf einmal wieder zu schmerzen. Er hatte gehofft, er wäre drüber hinweg. „Und ich schaffe es nicht mehr, diese Tür von innen zu sehen. Weil ich immer wieder sehe, wie sie zufällt.“

„Oh.“ Alex sah überrascht aus, aber auch nicht zu sehr. Er nahm die Zigarettenschachtel aus der Hemdstasche, hielt sie Friedrich hin, der nahm sich eine und schob sie sich zwischen die Lippen. Aber als Alex ihm jetzt das Feuerzeug hinhielt, zündete er sie nicht an.

Ein Vierteljahr, seit Johann weg war. Ein Vierteljahr, seit Johann die Tür ins Schloss geknallt hatte, seit er ihn angeschrien hatte, wie nervig er doch wäre, mit seiner ständigen Fragerei. An diesem Abend hatte er da gesessen und die Tür angestarrt, in der Hoffnung, Johann würde nach Hause kommen. War er aber nicht. Er war zu sich gegangen. Die Tür war regungslos in ihren Angeln verharrt, bis Friedrich es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Er hatte die Tür einfach nicht mehr sehen können, und da war er eben nach draußen gegangen, in einer kühlen Märznacht, und war herumgelaufen, ziellos, bis er so etwas wie ein Ziel gefunden hatte. Die U-Bahnstation. Und da hatte der junge Mann auf der Mauer gesessen. Er hatte sich dazu gesetzt. „Moin.“ – „Moin.“ Am dritten oder vierten Tag hatten sie sich vorgestellt. Nach einer Woche hatten sie ihre erste gemeinsame Zigarette geraucht. Und nichts gefragt.

Wieder spürte Friedrich das Zittern des Bodens, die unruhigen Schwingungen unter der Oberfläche, die nur zu fühlen waren. Er musste schlucken. Der Schmerz brannte in seiner Brust und in seinen Augen. Ein Vierteljahr war es jetzt also her. Und Johann… Johann hatte er seitdem nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Dein Freund also…“ Alex‘ Stimme erschreckte ihn, so unerwartet kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund. „Und der is einfach weg, sagst du?“

Friedrich schniefte. „Ja“, meinte er leise, „einfach weg.“

Alex sah zu ihm herüber, Friedrich konnte es aus den Augenwinkeln sehen. „Nein“, meinte er ebenso leise. „Einfach weg ist er nicht. Irgendwo ist er sicher immer noch.“

„Ja“, murmelte Friedrich, „Aber er will mich nicht sehen. Sonst wäre er doch wohl mal zu mir gekommen.“

„Wenigstens lebt er noch.“

„Nja, vielleicht… aber er hasst mich…“

„Meinst du wirklich?“

Erstaunt sah Friedrich Alex an. „Er… wieso lässt er denn wohl sonst nichts von sich hören?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Alex grinste. „Aber du weißt es auch nicht, oder?“

„Hmm.“ Friedrich dachte nach. Nein, eigentlich wusste er wirklich nicht, warum Johann sich nicht meldete. Eigentlich war das gar nicht seine Art. Sonst hatte er ihm immer gesagt, was ihm nicht passte, aber dass er einfach davon lief und nicht mehr wieder kam… kein Lebenszeichen…

„Ruf ihn an.“ Alex sah wieder auf die Straße. „Ruf ihn an, und dann schaff diese Sache aus der Welt. Vielleicht musst du einfach nur den ersten Schritt machen.“

„Hmm…“ Wieder überlegte Friedrich. Den ersten Schritt machen, das sagte sich so leicht…

„Weißt du“, Alex legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, „sei froh, dass du ihn noch machen kannst. Meiner Mutter kann ich nicht mehr sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass Wilhelm und ich die Küche angezündet haben. Und glaub mir, ich wünschte, ich könnte.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Versicherung hat sie in den Ruin getrieben… versuch nie, gegen Versicherungen zu klagen…“ Dann sah er Friedrich in die Augen. „Und dein Freund vermisst dich sicher. Mindestens so sehr, wie du ihn.“

„Was? Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“

„Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu verlassen. Ich wünsche mir immer noch, ich hätte es nicht getan.“

„Und du meinst, meinem…“

„Versuchen kannst du es mal, oder?“

Friedrich blickte nach oben in den nächtlichen, stadtblassen Sternenhimmel. Ja, versuchen könnte er es mal. Hatte er eigentlich noch etwas zu verlieren? Nein, nicht wirklich. Er stand auf. Die Nachtluft hatte jetzt auch den Asphalt abgekühlt, ihn fröstelte ein wenig. Friedrich drückte Alex die ungerauchte Zigarette wieder in die Hand. „Danke.“

„Nichts zu danken.“

„Bis morgen?“

„Ja, bis morgen.“

Erst, als er schon in die nächste Seitenstraße eingebogen war, fiel Friedrich auf, dass er Alex‘ Feuerzeug noch immer in der Hand hielt. Egal. Das würde er ihm morgen zurückgeben.

 

* * *

 

Am nächsten Abend ging Friedrich zum ersten Mal beschwingt, in fast freudiger Erwartung zur U-Bahn. Er hatte Johann angerufen. Johann hatte nach wenigen Sätzen aufgelegt, nur um fünfzehn Minuten später bei Friedrich vor der Tür aufzutauchen – mit einer Schachtel Pralinen und wortreichen Entschuldigungen. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag zusammen verbracht. Sie waren wieder zusammen. Friedrich war glücklich.

Nur noch diesen Abend wollte er zur U-Bahn gehen. Er musste Alex schließlich sein Feuerzeug zurückgeben. Er wollte ihm außerdem dafür danken, dass er ihm zu dem Mut verholfen hatte, Johann anzurufen. Und er wollte ihm vorschlagen, doch mal bei ihnen vorbeizukommen.

Aber dieser Abend war auch der erste Abend, an dem Alex nicht da war. Friedrich setzte sich auf die Mauer, betrachtete die heller werdenden Sterne, den langsam hinter dem Horizont versinkenden, grüngelben Streifen am Himmel und die vorbeifahrenden Autos. Er fühlte die U-Bahn unter sich vorbeifahren, er dachte an Johann, der zuhause auf ihn wartete und der etwas für sie kochen wollte. Alex kam nicht.

Als Friedrich am nächsten Tag mit der U-Bahn zur Arbeit fahren wollte, war die Station gesperrt, da sich jemand in den frühen Morgenstunden vor den Zug geworfen hatte.


End file.
